


Not too Late

by SincubusMynx



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincubusMynx/pseuds/SincubusMynx
Summary: There's a saying, that you never know what you had, until you’ve lost it. Most believe this to be true. Cullen understood the idea behind it, but thought it was just a silly sentiment for others. Nothing more or less than a coping mechanism for those who think they lost something precious to them. Cullen had thought he had experienced it before. When he joined the Templar order at thirteen and lost his home and family. When his Circle fell apart and destroyed the lives of many. His many sleepless nights being plagued by his recurring nightmares. He once thought that was his coping for his losses. The loss of his home and family. The loss of the friends and charges he made while in the Circle, and the loss of sleep. He didn’t know how wrong he was.





	Not too Late

It was a chilly morning in Thedas. Cullen had spent another restless night tossing and turning in his tent on the grounds of Haven. He had a disagreement with Cassandra and Josephine the day before about sleeping outside on the ground. There were rooms inside of the Haven Temple, but his troops slept outside, so that’s where he wanted to be. Cullen opened his eyes and stared at the canvas tent. He could see slivers of the sun dripping through. His muscles ached from the hard ground and training but he knew he would feel better after his morning stretches. Pulling himself up and donning his clothes, he made his way out of the tent. His troops were already gathering around for their morning routine. “Good morning men.” Cullen said, his voice gruff and low. The small group murmured ‘Good Morning’ back. “Well that was pathetic. Do I need to change it up and have us go for a morning swim?” Cullen said, teasing. He knew no one wanted to go in that freezing lake. Especially this early in the morning. His troops started begging and shaking their heads. Cullen let out a small chuckle. “Alright then. Form up for morning stretches” the group split as they all began their daily stretches. 

An hour passed as those in Haven began to stir. Cassandra was already up and quarreling with Varric when Aelin stepped out of the Chantry. “You’re a common thief! A conniving little shit.” Cassandra spat out with her arm stretched forward pointing at Varric, whom, looked like he was amused. “What’s the matter Seeker? Someone take your favorite book?” Cassandra face turned bright red. “That book was a gift, give it back!” she shouted as Varric chuckled. “Isn’t it a little early in the morning to be throwing around threats Cass?” Aelin asked as she strolled up to the pair. It had been three months since the events of the Conclave and since Aelin fell from the Fade rift and joined the Inquisition. Three months of fighting demons and risking life and limb. Aelin had hoped the bitterness between Cassandra and Varric had dulled, but it appeared she was wrong. “Ah! Herald.” Cassandra stopped and bowed. Aelin shook her head. “Cass, please..don’t call me that.” Aelin said feeling the familiar tightness in her chest. Cassandra blushed as she said her apologies. “Well well...look at that Elfroot. Looks like the high and mighty can admit when she is wrong.” Varric said laughing even harder seeing the look on Cassandra face. Aelin rolled her eyes. Varric had come across her picking some Elfroot for a potion to aid the injured, and vowed that would be her new nickname. “Oh shut it dwarf!” She cursed under her breath. Aelin just giggled and shook her head. “So, someone took your book Cass?” Cassandra face reddened even further. “Y-yes.” She mumbled. “And you think Varric took it?” She continued. “If not him, who else? He is the only one that would do something so….childish.” She folded her arms and glared at Varric who, was still laughing. “Listen Seeker, I’m not dumb enough to take the one thing that would keep you off my back.” Cassandra growled and Aelin walked between them. “Enough you two! Cass, go cool off. Varric, you go and think how you can help. I will take a look around” Still angry, Cassandra bowed and made her way down to the training dummies. Aelin sighed and turned towards Varric. “You didn’t take it did you?” she asked calming. “Listen Elfroot, I swear it on my stacks of unopened fan letters that I didn’t take her book. I don’t even know which book went missing. Hell I didn’t even know she could read” he said folding his arms. “Alright, I believe you. Just..behave for a bit please. I don’t want to come back and find Cassandra’s sword through your gut.” She laughed and walked off.

After walking down and around everywhere looking for a book, Aelin grew tired and made her way down to watch Cullen and his troops. She had heard stories of human men from her Keeper before. Their clan had a story that mothers would tell their children about the rabid Shem man that would roam the forests at night, snapping up bad children. Of course it was just a tale to keep the young ones in check, but most often than not, Shems were portrayed in a rather harsh and evil light. Even more, their Keeper spoke often of escaping and hiding from the Templars, less you should be taken away, never to return. All these stories, but none mentioned how handsome they could be. Aelin snuck around the lines of tents, watching the troops yell back their commands. Cullen was in the middle, walking back and forth, watching each group with precision. “No, not like that. You will lose an eye.” “You have a shield, use it.” “Don’t stand with weight on on foot. You could fall over.” Aelin was fascinated and practically entranced with how the Lion commanded his troops . Normally she wouldn’t watch for this long, but this was her last day in Haven. Tomorrow her, Dorian, Cassandra and Iron Bull would be heading to meet with Magister Alexius at Redcliff Castle. Losing track of time, Aelin sat watching for longer than she intended. The sun started setting and she was nodding off. Cullen shouted that the training was over for that day and turned to head to the tavern for dinner, but noticed a small lump leaning on on a nearby tent. Walking closer, he found the sleeping face of the Herald. His face grew red. He had seen many Elves during his time in the Circle, but none so beautiful as she. Her long strawberry blonde hair was tied back into a braid that was hanging down her shoulder. Her light white vallaslin curled under her eyes. Her chest rose and fell softly as she slept. Cullen was enjoying the view, but didn’t want her to freeze to death. He walked over and knelt beside her. Even in her sleep, her thin body was shivering. Thedas was growing colder as it was getting closer to winter. He placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered her name. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to shake her grogginess. A blurred face appeared and slowly cleared to be Cullen. He was very close to her. Too close. His cheeks were a faint pink and you could see his breath in the cold air. Aelin jumped back, face red, and started muttering apologies. Seeing her so frantic was kind cute, Cullen thought to himself. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. “I just didn’t want you to freeze.” He explained. Aelin stopped and smiled. “Thank you Cullen. I shouldn’t have dozed off.” She shook her head and glanced up at the sky. “It’s so late. You must be starving.” She said not meeting Cullens eyes. “Would you..um..like to go to the tavern..together?” She asked, chest getting tight and her whole body feeling flushed. Taken aback, Cullen just stared at her. Did she just ask him to dinner? He felt like thousands of lightning bolts flowed through him. “You don’t have to of course, I was only..” “YES!” Cullen shouted out before realizing he was overly eager. He cleared his voice and folded his arms. “I mean..I’d like that.” He said feeling very nervous. The pair made off towards the tavern for dinner before settling in for the night.

The next day was chaotic. Aelin and her group left for Redcliff, and Cullen argued that more of his men should go with them. Aelin assured him they would be fine. Cullen watched her leave Haven, feeling uncertain. He knew it took about a week to get to Redcliff, so he kept himself busy. He had Leliana bringing him scouting reports, Josephine kept bringing in refugees and everyone else was busy with their own issues. For seven days, Cullen tried to keep his mind off of her. For seven days he trained his men and tried to exhaust himself to be unable to worry about her. As day eight came, Cullen started asking Leliana for reports on how the negotiations with Alexius were going. She had no news. Day nine came with still no news. Cullen was so stressed. Varric told him that no news was good news, but he couldn’t ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. Why was he so worried. She wasn’t weak. Why was he worried about her? Why did he care so much? Cullen found himself awake late at night even more often than before. His mind filled with these questions he was unable to answer. When he thought of her, his stomach felt like nugs were jumping up and down on him. When he thought about her going to Redcliff Castle, his chest got tight and his thoughts were consumed by worry. Days ten through thirteen went the same. Training all day, asking for reports on the Herald and staying up most of the night filled with worry. Day fourteen started just as the others. Cullen woke after a few hours of rest, dressed and began to stretch. After five minutes, he saw Leliana walking down the steps from the main gate. He felt his heart jump into his throat. He stopped and stood watching her approach. Leliana noticed and let out a laugh. “Good morning Commander. I thought I would beat you to it this time.” She said as she handed a thick report to Cullen, who took it carefully, hands shaking. Leliana went to leave, but noticed Cullen just staring at the report. “She is fine Cullen. Rest easy my friend.” She said as she walked away. Blush spread through Cullens face. He should have known of all people, Leliana would know why he was asking everyday. He checked around and saw none of his troops had woken yet, so he took a moment and slipped away back to his tent. Sitting down on his bedroll, he began to read the report. He wasn’t prepared. The report listed in detail, all the events at Redcliff. How Dorian tried to protect Aelin by shielding them from a blast Alexius shot at them. How they vanished without a trace, but reappeared moments later, both looking worn but determined. How Dorian spoke of time displacement and how the group apprehended Alexius, invited the mages to Haven and were on the way back. Cullen let out a long sigh and rubbed his neck. “She is coming home” he said out loud to himself. He found himself both excited and scared to see her. Would she be happy to see him? Should he tell her he was worried? ‘No, that’s unprofessional’ he thought to himself. Wracked with indecision, he crawled out of his tent and continued to wait for her to get back.

The day of their return came. The group was worn, but no one was injured. Dorian and Aelin gave a full report of the events during a meeting, and Josephine and Leliana had many questions. Cullen had none. He didn’t speak much since her return. He noticed how she seemed different. She wasn’t her normal self. He snapped back to attention as Aelin requested that Haven hold a celebration after they close the rift. Josephine brimmed with delight and talked talking about preparations. Aelin excused herself and walked out of the room. Cullen felt the tension. He mumbled about needed to check on something and left as well. Before getting too far, someone grabbed Cullens arm and pulled him into a nearby room. It was Dorian. “Commander, you seem out of sorts.” he started with his silked tongue. “Perchance, is this about our dear Herald?” he asked already knowing the answer. Cullen looked away trying to hide his face. “She doesn’t seem herself is all.” he said quietly. Dorian leaned against a nearby wall while adjusting his garments. “She isn’t. She witnessed her friends die without being able to do a thing. She saw what would happen if she can’t close the rift. She saw how everyone she loved was lost. She is torn, Commander.” Dorian said softly. Hearing this, Cullen felt sick. He wanted to help her. He wanted to see her smile again. The moment they shared only day ago, seemed to fade. Dorian continued. “She will recover. She is very stubborn. She will probably break down soon; but after, she will return. I promise you.” he said, clapping Cullen on the shoulder and walking out. Cullen, again, was left with his thoughts. He realized how important she had become to him. Even if he can’t hold her, he would be there for her, however she needed him to be. 

Mages, Templars and troops lined up under the hole in the sky. All poured their will and might into Aelin as she stood, front and center. Arm held high as her mark connected with the rift and everyone watched in awe as it closed. Air pressure pushed out from the rift, shifting the clouds and creating a thin line in the sky. Everyone cheered. Screams of joy and laugher spilled from the ranks. Everyone seem to be elated, all but Aelin, who only looked at the burning green mark on her hand. Everyone made the short trek back to Haven where Josephine had setup imported food and wine. All through the afternoon and well into the night, people in Haven celebrated. Making toasts to the Heralds name. Cullen did not join in. He was walking the perimeter ensuring all was safe. It happened so quickly. A thunderous bang echoed throughout all of Haven. Thousands of torches appeared over the mountains. All marching towards them. Cullen ran towards the main gate almost crashing into Cassandra and Aelin. “What’s going on?” Cassandra asked. “Thousands are marching towards us.” he answered. Josephine joined them. “Under what banner?” She asked, stepped on her toes trying to see. Cullen looked at Aelin, whose face was contorted in anger. “None” he replied. Aelin grabbed her staff tightly in her hand and shouted for Varric, Dorian and Iron Bull. “Cullen and Cassandra, help everyone get inside the temple. Josie, please go and get Leliana and pack up all important documents.” She waited for no answer before she set out through the gates. Fear rippled through Cullen. He and Cassandra assisted in pulling everyone inside. Families were huddled together in fear. Troops were gearing up and the Chantry sisters were reciting The Chant. Thirty minutes had passed since bringing everyone in. Cullen paced in and out through the Chantry doors, until he saw them. The whole group running up the hill and behind them, high in the sky was a fearsome dragon who was breathing what looked to be red lightning. A surprise helper, Cole had appeared and was also helping pull those into safety. Aelin spotted him helping a dying Chancellor Roderick. Everyone ran inside as Cullen pulled the doors closed. Silence filled the halls as everyone hung their heads in defeat. “The Elder One doesn’t care about the village. He only wants the Herald.” Cole said very quietly. Everyone turned towards Aelin and Cullens stomach turned. “How do I stop him?” she said firmly. Cullens eyes wided. She only just returned from Redcliffe. Only just closed the Breach. He could see dark circles under her eyes. Maker, this had to be some cruel joke. Roderick leaned forward. “She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could...tell you..” he spoke very weakly. He spoke of a secret tunnel that could help everyone escape. Aelin nodded and took a deep breath. “Cullen, can you get them out?” she asked voice trembling. “What? What about you?” he asked, worry filling his voice. “If we have any chance of everyone escaping, this is it.” she said meeting his eyes. He knew he didn’t have a choice. He watched again, as she left through the doors. Again she leaped into danger to save everyone. The Chantry began to shake as the dragon let out an ear splitting scream. “We must go now.” Cassandra stated helping Roderick up. Cullen took one last glance at the door, and left.

Through the passage and out of a small cave, Cullen, Cassandra and Cole were able to pull everyone to safety. The tunnel let out towards the snow covered mountains. Cullen continued to check behind them for any sign of her. Any sign that she made it out alive. His thoughts were racing. He gave orders to his troops to split. Half in front of the refugees and half in back. “Cold as ice. Never knowing. Questions left unanswered. Must she always run into danger?” Cole spoke only loud enough for Cullen to hear. He ignored the strange boy and continued walking forward. After some time, they came upon a small clearing that laid behind a small mountain. Cullen, Josephine, Cassandra and Leliana decided to set up camp. Those who fled were worn and emotionally drained. Cullen walked around helping set up tents and handing out rations. Anything to keep him moving. Lanterns were setup all around the camp. Stray nugs ran throughout the base, while everyone tried to set up. Cullen started to pace. His eyes glued to the small spot between the mountains where they traveled. His heart pounded. Cassandra noticed the pacing Templar and pulled a table up to spread out their war map. They all needed a distraction. Hours passed and still nothing. The small hope that had burned in Cullens chest was dying out. He felt sick. He should have stayed to help her. He shouldn’t have left her. A small tear crept out and ran down his cheek. He felt the cold stream it left. He was suppose to stay strong, but he never felt more lost. His pacing picked up. A far off shadow appeared over the ridge. Solas spotted it first. “Look there..” he called and Cullen spun around quickly. A distant shadow. As the shadow came closer, it split into three shadows. One very short with a crossbow. Another tall and glittered. The final was large with an axe and horns. It was if someone punched Cullen in the chest. The three came into the base, all looking haggard and torn. “Varric! Bull! Dorian!” Josephine called, rushing towards them. “You must be frozen solid. Come, please stand by the fire. I will find you some rations.” The three just nodded as they walked towards the bonfire. None of them spoke. They just watched the fire flicker as the shadows danced across their faces. Cassandra was the first to speak. “What happened? Is that dragon…” her throat was tight. She was deliberately trying not to ask about the Herald. She wasn't ready. Honestly, none of them were. Varric shook his head. “They fled Seeker. The bastard fled.” he said, voice almost in a whisper. Bull was watching Dorian as he kneeled down by the fire, head hung in defeat. Cullen stood nearby. Ice flooded his veins. She was gone. She fought so hard, and this was how the Maker repaid her. For the first time in his life, he felt like he lost something precious to him. Anger filled his chest. He turned away as warm fresh tears spilt forth. He walked past the tents. Past the families huddled together for warmth. He chest was so tight, Cullen thought it would drive him mad. Cassandra called from behind. Something about needing a plan of action. Cullen sighed, and went to head back. A faint glimmer of green sparked in the distant. It was as if time had stopped. Cullen spotted a small shadow over the horizon. Green light dripping from it. It stumbled forward and fell to its knees on the path. “There! It’s her!” Cullen shouted, running forward. His heart racing. Please be her. Please be her! The others ran behind him. Cullen reached her first. Aelin was smiling. Her robes were torn, cuts and bruises lined her face and arms as tears rushed down her face. “Thank the Maker!” Cassandra said feeling relieved. Cullen kneeled down. “Cullen..” her words were soft. She beamed up at him, before losing all consciousness. Her body fell forward and Cullen caught her before she landed in the snow. He carefully pulled her close and looped his arms under her legs. Lifting her small body up. He noticed the ice and snow caked on her robes. He glanced down as more tears fell. He pulled her close to him. ‘It’s not too late. I will prove myself worthy…’ he thought to himself as he carried Aelin back. Cullen was unsure what road lay before them, all he knew, was that he would travel to the end of the earth for this woman, and he would be there for her, no matter what it costs.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a different approach with this piece. Tried some new things, so I hope you like it!
> 
> I'm also open for ideas and suggestions so please feel free to leave a comment. =)


End file.
